The Novel of 'The Lion King ll: Simba's Pride'
by NGDisneyFan
Summary: A new Circle of Life is Taking place, Simba and Nala's new heir Kiara has been born. Under her father's watchful eye, the lioness soon grows up to maturity, soon to take her place in the Pride. But when a childhood friend, Kovu, the son of the Outlander Zira, returns to the picture, the love they share will either be the answer to the Pride's fall, or it's unison.
1. A New Circle of Life

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS. THE IDEAS MAY OR MAY NOT BE MINE BUT THE CHARACTERS, SETTINGS, AND OTHER STUFF BELONGS TO THEIR CORRESPONDING OWNERS**

It was long ago that a loud roar, a powerful moment, an amazing whisper had changed the very world, but that roar had been silenced not too long after. But the one giving the roar, was not finished with his work. Using the wind and the leaves, he sent a message to all the wild denizens of the land, at that moment, new heir was born,

The giraffes were the first to receive the message, their long necks raised as they heard it, before they wandered towards the savanna plains. The elephants who were near the watering hole, soon heard it as well, and with soft trumpeting rumbles, they padded their way as well. The monkeys, snug in the trees, had stopped climbing, picking fleas, and their chattering to hear the message. Upon realizing what was said, they all leapt along the branches, hooting for the others to follow along.

One by one, each animal followed along, as one herd, one pride, one group, none of the predators attacked their prey and none of the prey were in fear of the predators. No biting, no fights, no killing, it was a peaceful day once more. A new celebration was to take place, a young okapi sensed this joy and leapt alongside his mother, letting out a bellow of delight as he trotted along. The elephants, large and powerful, walked alongside the rhinos with no urge to fight, raising their heads high to eagerly await the sun as they marched along.

Meanwhile at the base of a giant rock formation, a mandrill stood, having been the first to hear of the powerful message, he jubilantly waved his long and slender arms, chanting out, "Ubukhosi bo khokho, We ndodana ye sizwe sonke!''

As if he were talking directly to the sun, it rose up slowly, leaving a rich fire like color in the skies above, the animals all cried out in happiness, feeling the sun's warmth engulf their bodies. The birds happily soared in the air, chirping out to the animals to follow along. The antelopes, being the last to hear the message, soon followed in pursuit. All the animals followed one another, all heading for the same place, Pride Rock.

Like a father's gentle arm, the animals all gathered together at the base, Meanwhile, the mandrill, who was known as the wise and caring shaman Rafiki, looked up to the skies, seeing the face of his old friend, the former king of the Pridelands, Mufasa himself. Who in return gave a warm smile to Rafiki, as the sun shined brightly, the lion shared an embrace with the mandrill, using the leaves like a body. The mandrill, smiled as he allowed Mufasa to share it with the others as well.

The animals could sense the king and all bowed in respect, honoring his life in his death. One of the giraffes, who was near the watering hole, looked up to see a blur of blue feathers. It was the advisor, Zazu the hornbill, who was examining to see if the other beasts have arrived, before heading up to the rock. Rafiki chuckled, before hearing two familiar sounds, he turned to see his friends, King Simba and his beloved wife Queen Nala, approaching. He looked at them for a moment or two before reaching out his arms to give them both a hug.

In Nala's mouth was a small bundle of fur, which Rafiki picked up and smiled at with a toothy grin, it was their newborn, Kiara. who's tiny eyes blinked to see she was in the arms of a strange monkey, who was looking at her father and mother with a smile, "It's as if I was holding you all over again, Simba." Rafiki chuckled lightly, Simba smiled before turning his attention to Zazu, who proudly bowed before the king.

Rafiki uttered out a soft prayer as he repeated his actions from Simba's birth, it only took a swift motion as Rafiki lifted the cub towards the heavens, the animals below cried out in happiness, knowing it wasn't over yet.

In the heavens, Mufasa smiled, the day was indeed one for celebration, as he shined down upon Kiara, who unlike her father, watched the scene with amazement, joy, and happiness, She smiled as she watched the animals, blissfully unaware of what they were doing and why, just enjoying the welcoming sensation she felt all over her golden pelt

Not a few feet away, the Lion King smiled, 'I wonder if what I'm feeling now...is what my father felt back then?' Simba smiled gently, Before feeling his father's embrace, he shifted his head to and fro, purring as his father's love was around him. Nala, on the other hand, simply smiled, enjoying the sensation but keeping her happiness in a calm fashion

Mufasa decided to at least have one moment with his granddaughter, the wind picking up as he began to use the leaves and wind to play with Kiara, who eagerly swatted at them in the same way Simba had played with the fruit on Rafiki's staff so many years ago.

Looking up, due to feeling the cub wiggling in his hands, the mandrill smiled, tightening his grip as he moved Kiara for all to see, the animals began to cry out, thrashing their bodies in pure jubilee, the monkeys leapt on top of the heads and backs of the smiling rhinos, the okapi and onyxes all bowed, the antelopes thrashed happily in the waters, kicking and rearing their thrashing legs in happiness.

Two mighty elephants trumpeted loudly, rearing their column like legs in the air before slamming them down to the soil, the doves nearby all flew up, flying past the summit of Pride Rock. Where Simba, Nala, Rafiki, Kiara, and the comical duo. who had befriended and saved Simba when he was a cub, Timon and Pumbaa, all stood happily.

Rafiki turned around, placing the mark of royal blood onto Kiara's head, she blinked at the cool sensation, but didn't have time to response as Nala and Simba both nuzzled her gently, welcoming her to the great Circle of Life.

Timon, looking on with happiness, nudged Pumbaa affectionately, "Ah..Pumbaa, look at that little guy. A chip off the ol' block!" He moved his arm in a flexing motion, showing what was his slender arm as if it were muscles, "And ya gotta know who's gonna raise 'im…" Pumbaa, being simple minded, raised a brow at the meerkat, "His parents?" He asked. Timon, feeling the joy of the new heir's birth, decided not to tell his friend off,

"Okay, sure get technical, but who's gonna teach 'im the real important stuff." He leapt to Pumbaa's nose, "Like how to belch.." Timon let out a loud, rattle-like belch, "And dig for grubs." He lept to the ground, smiling wide at the idea of having a new member of 'Hakuna Matata' to do stuff with, "I'm tellin' ya buddy, it's gonna be like old times. You, me and th' little guy." He smiled

Rafiki chuckled at the duo's antics, "It is a girl…" He muttered, the parents smiling all the while. "Girl…" Timon smiled, before realizing that the plan was shot to sunrise, "GIRL?!...OY!" The duo fainted dramatically, Simba, Nala and Rafiki all shared a laugh before heading inside the cave.


	2. Another Cub

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS. THE IDEAS MAY OR MAY NOT BE MINE BUT THE CHARACTERS, SETTINGS, AND OTHER STUFF BELONGS TO THEIR CORRESPONDING OWNERS**

**Chapter 2: Another Cub?**

Hours later, the winds traveled along the Pride Lands, passing some giraffes whom were eating from the tree tops, Also some gazelles who bounced alongside the giraffes, a faint chanting could be heard, "Asante Sana Squash Banana We We Nugu Mi Mi Apana!" The mandrill laughed, using paint on his tree.

Mufasa's wind soon picked up within the tree, Rafiki smiled gently, "Ooh Mufasa...Such a day it has been! Princess Kiara's birth...Another Circle of Life is complete, and the Pride's future is once again secure." He smiled, finishing the painting of Kiara.

The winds grew wild, as if something was wrong, the painting of Kiara began to change, as if Mufasa was peeling the paint of, Rafiki waved his arms frantically, screeching at the winds, "Aaah! Stop it, stop it, stop it! Mufasa, look what you are doing! The Circle is broken now! Why do you…"

The winds blew, explaining to Rafiki, Who nodded gently, "Ooh...there is trouble in the Pride Lands." He raises a brow, thinking to himself, before seeing that instead of distorting the image of Kiara, it duplicated it...but made it dark. "There is another cub?" The mandrill gasped in shock, rubbing his bearded chin, "Hmm...where could this be?" A simple puff of wind erupted, Rafiki gasped, "In the Outlands…"

He slowly walked up to his trusty staff, picking it up as he gazed out to the Pride Lands, spotting the only path that seemed to lack vegetation and any other beast. Rafiki shook his white shaggy mane, "But that is where Simba banished Scar's followers. Including his most loyal...Zira." The very name made Rafiki shiver, she was cruel and insane, and worst of all...she never listened to anyone but herself, or Scar. He could force her to slaughter the entire pride if he so desired. Rafiki shook his head, "I have a very terrible feeling." he muttered softly before heading back to his paintings.

* * *

**Chapter 3: _He _chose _you_**

Several months later, the sun rose to greet Pride Rock, while the shadows and shades greeted the outlands, where a young cub was crouched low in the tall dry grass, an insect was flying close to him, just in time, the cub leapt towards it, "Rrah!" He growled, before leaping down towards the bug. His eyes narrowed, his fangs bared, his claws unsheathed, with a snarl, he slammed his paws together. 'Did I get it?' he asked himself, he slowly opened his paws, chuckling nervously as the insect flied away from his paws. A loud snarling roar erupted as he did that, "Kovu! Don't let it go!" the voice belong to a lioness, her creamy tan spelt seemed to glisten in the dusky lands, her nose was dark and crooked, similar to Scar's, her left ear had a notch, possibly from an hyena's attack. Her claws unsheathed as she easily gripped the insect and slammed it down to the ground. Growling darkly at him, as she stormed up to him, eyes narrowed in rage,

"What's the matter with you?!" She growled angrily, the cub cowered as he mewled, "But Mother! He wasn't hurting anyone.." the cub begged, Zira rolled her eyes, "There is no room for weakness here, my son. Remember...Scar took you in and accepted you as his own son." The lionesses cooed in a sickening motherly tone, her paw pulled Kovu in roughly, he mewled as he felt her claws dig into his pelt.

The cub frowned, he never truly believed Zira when it came to Scar. She blabbed on about him unendlessly, it made his very ears bleed, Even Nuka, his annoyed older brother would agree with him. He sighed, "But he wasn't my father…" the cub mumbled softly. Zira's eyes widened, a twinge of guilt, sorrow, and rage tore at her heart. He was right, Scar wasn't Kovu's father, she had met another lion long ago, all thanks to being in heat and having Scar be a neglectful husband and king to her.

It didn't matter back then, since Scar was incapable of properly bearing children. Nuka was proof of that, and since the only other child, Vitani looked nothing like Scar either. Sighing in annoyance and regret, she gave a fake motherly smile to her son, "No...but he did choose you to become the next king." Suddenly Zira began to wander along the outlands, growling and snarling as she swiped dust all over, "When you rule, we shall no longer be forced to live in these dry, barren, disgusting, pathetic, termite-infested Outlands!" She roared angrily as she slammed her claws roughly into a termite mound, snapping it into two. the termites flew along the lands.

Kovu folded his ears as he moves back a bit. An angry Zira was not a good thing to see. His fear sooned stopped as the sound of repeated 'Mother's rang out. He turned to see two Lions bouncing along towards the tired Zira. One was a lanky lion, akin to a teenage version of Scar, only with a very messy mane. The other looked more like Zira, but with a pink crooked nose and blue eyes, her mane was messy and she was smaller than the other lion. The bigger was named Nuka, Scar's true blood son, however, unlike Kovu, he was ignored and neglected, causing him to become jealous of the 'chosen prince'. The younger, Vitani, was Kovu's half sister. They seemed...eager to talk to the lioness.

"We were there-at Pride Rock, - In the Pride Lands. We saw - the whole thing! We saw Simba's cub!" They cried in mixed words and finally in unison, Zira's blood eyes widened with shock, "What? Vitani! What did you see?" She demanded to know, the cub grinned mischievously, "Simba's new cub is a girl!" she yelped in response, The lioness began to darkly laugh, striding around the cubs in sinister jubilee. "A girl! Ha hahaha, Scar, my beloved...did you hear that? This couldn't be more perfect." Similar to how Pumbaa was to the Pridelands, Nuka was indeed simple minded, as he whispered to Vitani.

"Who's she talking to?" The lion asked, his sister's response was to snap, "Ssshhh. Scar." She grinned, having believed that Zira had the ability to contact Scar's soul from the other world. Nuka grinned in shock and happy surprise, moving his head to and fro, "Where? Where?!" He asked loudly, Vitani and Kovu both rolled their eyes, as she scoffed, "Scar's dead… genius." A roar interrupted her, "Yes! Because of Simba...if not for him. Scar would still be King. And I, Zira - his loving, devoted Queen!" as Zira once more pierced Kovu's side with her embracing claws, Nuka coughed in order to get her attention.

Once the lioness turned her annoyed face to Nuka. He nervously chuckled, "You know, speaking of kings...I was thinking, since I am the oldest...maybe I should be Hing! Huh?" Nuka cowered as Zira roared at him, "Don't be a fool, Nuka!" She glared harshly at the lion, who backed up in fear, he was indeed a fool to her.

'Just a thought...sheesh.' the Lion mumbled to himself, as he kept the scared looking grin, "Heh heh...Just a thought." Being a subservient outlander, Nuka rolled onto his back. Zira rolled her eyes, ''Must I do this again?' she grumbled, hating having to explain to Nuka why she chose Kovu. "Kovu is the chosen one. We must fulfill Scar's dying wish, and train Kovu to become King."

More anger swelled up into Nuka. Why Kovu? Scar wasn't even his blood father, he was Nuka's. Kovu was nothing but a mistake on Zira's behalf, but not wanting to anger Zira, the lion nodded rapidly. "Oh...yeah...Oh, yeah. I can do that!" Feeling a sense of change, the prideful lioness nodded as she slowly climbed up to the rocks that gave a great view of the Pride Lands.

The cubs all looked with her, she purred in delight, "Look...at the Pride Lands, my pets. So green...so inviting. That is our home...that is where we belong. And soon, my beloved Scar….we shall reclaim your kingdom." She snickered darkly, eyeing Pride Rock like a hyena spotting a wounded animal. Soon, her revenge would start, she would have Simba and his cub die by her claws. One way or another, she'd get what she wanted.


	3. Who does she remind you of?

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS. THE IDEAS MAY OR MAY NOT BE MINE BUT THE CHARACTERS, SETTINGS, AND OTHER STUFF BELONGS TO THEIR CORRESPONDING OWNERS**

**Chapter 4: Who does she remind you of?**

As Zira went back to her training with her pride, on the other side, a tiny cub was bounding out of the den built in the Pride Lands. Kiara smiled wide as her large energetic eyes examined the lands, "Wow…" She whispered softly, the bountiful Pride Lands were in her sights, it was amazing to her, 'I wanna see it all!...I have to see it all!' the cub screamed in her mind as she began to leap down the incline, suddenly a small pain in her neck was felt, she suddenly was floating above the ground, once she reached the floor, she looked up to see the caring face of her father, looking down as if he had just saved her from certain death.

'Darn it...' she mumbled in her mind, but then smiled and giggled, thinking that her father was trying to play with her, he simply smiled, picking her up easily with one paw, "Where do you think you're going in such a hurry?" Simba smiled, giving a soft chuckle as she wiggled in his paws, "Daddy! Let go!..." She whined playfully, trying to escape, lifting his chin up, Simba smiled, "Now, I just want you to be careful…" he said softly, but then shook his mane, realizing Kiara had stopped paying attention and was now trying to pounce on a butterfly. Pinning her down by the tail with his paw, the king continued, "Kiara, are you listening? Accidents can happen…" The king gave a weak smile, the memories of his childhood, specifically his time in the elephant graveyard, rung in his mind.

The cub wasn't amused, this was the Ump-teenth time her father was warning her, and this was her first time out of the cave, she grumbled as Simba continued, "You can easily get - hurt or stepped on or ever get lost!" the cub finished for her father, looking at him expectantly. Simba blinked,

'Have I been doing this often?' He asked himself, before removing his paw, "And remember, I want you to stay in sight of Pride Rock at - all times!" She cried out, the king simply smiled, 'Okay, and what else?' He mentally chuckled, watching his cub give his own lecture to him, "I know… and if I see any strangers don't talk to them, come straight home!" she puffed out her chest, mimicking her father's actions, "Okay, okay, can I go now...please?" she gave a weak smile, wanting to go and explore, neither the king nor the princess noticed Nala walking up to them both.

Simba chuckled, "Mmph, very funny.." he joked, Nala stood beside her king and nuzzled him softly, "Mind your father, Kiara." the Queen softly said with a smile, the cub sheepishly smiled back, "Y-yes mom…" Her ears folded back, the king decided to note one last thing, "And stay away from the outlands…" the majordomo, Zazu, flew up to the trio, "Nothing there but a bunch of backstabbing murderous outsiders." the hornbill landed beside a bewildered Kiara, he hissed out the very word 'outsider' as if it were poison. Simba understood that anger well, since Zira sided with Scar, especially when it came to Mufasa's very death. But what was he do to? She had a cub to raise, he couldn't've killed her that day. Shaking his head, the lion growled,

"Zazu's right, you can't turn your back on them…" He looked behind his shoulder, as if Zira was there, eager to pounce. Kiara raised a fur covered brow, "Really? How come?" she asked softly, her curiosity piqued, what exactly was so bad about them. Not wanting to scar the child at this age, Simba sighed and shook his head, "Never mind...just run along now." The cub blinked, Simba was letting her go easily, 'What is he doing?' the cub asked herself, "B-But Dad, I…" She wanted him to answer her questions, to let her know the truth, but the King wasn't fazed, "You'll understand someday...go on."

The Lion motioned to the Pride Lands, his daughter was tempted. "Dad" she mewled before rubbing up against her father's leg, he and Nala both smiled, as Kiara bounded down the incline, Simba tilted his head up and called out, "And stay on the path I marked for you!" as he watched his daughter leave, the Lioness smiled, "Simba..who does she remind you of, hm?" she gave a knowing smirk, seeing more of Simba's cub side in her, she was young, energetic, and likely to find some trouble, she was indeed Simba's cub.

Simba was absent minded when it came to things like that, he only cared for his daughter's well being, he raised a brow, once hearing Nala's question, "Huh, what?..." He looked down, she didn't really seem to remind him of anyone, "Who?..." The Lion asked, Nala smiled smiled and rubbed her head against Simba's thick mane. "She's just like you were, when you were young." The lion's eyes widened, she was right. Kiara was just like him, and if that was the case…, "Exactly! Do you realize the dangers we put ourselves in?..." He asked, concern in his eyes, Nala smirked before pouncing on top of him, he grunted in surprise as she grinned, "You mean the dangers you put us in…" He chuckled, before Nala rubbed against him in an affectionate manner, he purred gently as he nuzzled back, love in his eyes.

She smiled, "She'll be fine…" She reassured Simba as she headed for the cave, hoping Simba would join her. The Lion looked down, was Kiara gonna be okay? He wasn't too sure, just in case, he looked to see the duo, Timon and Pumbaa, looking onto the savanna, he whispered, "Psst! Hey, Timon, Pumba, come here!" the Lion called out. Timon motioned Pumbaa to head up to the Lion King. "Good morni' mon capitan!" he grinned.

With shifty eyes, the King leaned closer, whispering, "I want you to keep close watch on Kiara. You know that she's bound to run off." Timon waved it off, "Don't worry Simba, we're on her like stink on a warthog." The mentioned warthog nodded, before realizing what Timon said, "Hey!" He snorted, the Meerkat waved his arms, "It's the hard truth Pumbaa, live with it." He frowned, but Simba was sighing, 'They just never learn do they?' he thought to himself,

"Guys, I'm counting on you. Danger could be lurking behind every rock." he muttered, before heading towards the cave, the meerkat narrowed his eyes, as if solving an unsolvable case, "A-ha...hm! HM! Hmmm…" He muttered, as he and Pumbaa looked behind two alternate rocks, then headed down the path, "This is gonna be a day to remember." the meerkat muttered to Pumbaa

He couldn't be more right.


	4. Wanting to play, not to eat

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS. THE IDEAS MAY OR MAY NOT BE MINE BUT THE CHARACTERS, SETTINGS, AND OTHER STUFF BELONGS TO THEIR CORRESPONDING OWNERS**

**Chapter 5: Wanting to play, not to eat.**

'It's even bigger up close!' the cub screamed in her mind as she bounded across the grassy plains, her amber eyes scanning the land. Zebras grazing the cool grass they stood on, elephants trumpeting as they splash in the watering hole. and a single cheetah stood high on a hill. Kiara was so amazed by the sight, she barely noticed a butterfly floating near her ear.

With a giggle, the cub crouched low in the dirt, her hind end wiggling in anticipation, ears folded, her eyes narrowed, she leapt at it, "Rraugh." she gave a soft growl as she missed. But realized the butterfly was getting away, "H-hey wait come back." She grins, batting the air with her paws, soft growls escaping, "I just wanna play!" she called out as she kept leaping at it.

The butterfly soon grew fatigued as it landed on a rock nearby, this caused the cub to smirk as she crouched, "The mighty hunter...has cornered her prey." She purrs as she snuck up. growling softly as she pounced with a growl, the insect flew off just in time.

Kiara frowned as she landed, she hoped to catch it but failed. To her shock though, she noticed where she was and what was nearby. Her eyes instantly locked onto a land nearby, littered with dirt and decay, dust blew along the lands as if some wall kept it from the Pride Lands, barely any trees grew and those that did were dead and decaying. Her eyes widened, "Whoa… Cool, the Outlands!" She smiles as she sat on the rock, looking at the lands, ears folded in curiosity, "I wonder what's out there?..." she whispered to no one as she kept her focus on the lands.

She was blissfully unaware of the grass behind her as it shifted, almost as if someone was running a hand through it, it got closer, heading directly towards Kiara, her senses finally caught up to her as she raised a brow, turning in shock to see a creature behind her, she let out a scared shriek as she backed away.

The moment she shrieked, the thing shrieked back as if with two voices, one deep and low, the other high and miniscule, making her back into the cliff and fall into the pool of water below. It ran up, revealing itself to be none other than the 'babysitters', Pumbaa and Timon. The warthog gasped in shock as he saw Kiara fall, if Simba saw this he'd end them painfully, "Ooh, don't worry Kiara! Uncle Pumbaa's coming!" Just as Timon leapt off his nose, the warthog lept into the water, splashing the frightened meerkat.

"Oh, no…" Timon yelped, suddenly envisioning Simba there, glaring harshly at him. He had to think fast, "Ohh.. Uh.. let's see.. uh… Gee, Simba. The good news is, we found your daughter. The bad news is, we dropped a warthog on her. Is…" He heard the imaginary growl, he felt death creeping in as he cringed and bowed, voice breaking as if to cry, "...there a problem with that?"

Pumbaa was in a daze, feeling as if someone kicked his rump. He shook himself out of it as he looked to and fro in an attempt to find Kiara. "Kiara? Kiara?" he asks, looking about.

Timon looked at the waters and at Pumbaa, wanting to just have Simba kill him since Kiara was probably gonna smell like a warthog, "Pumbaa!" he shouted as the warthog looked up at his friend, he had barely any patience as he said, "Let me define… ' babysittin' "!" he shouted.

The warthog had no clue what he was talking about, that is until the water began to wildly bubble. Pumbaa yelped as he leapt off, leaving a disgusted Kiara to splutter and spit as she surfaced, grossed out as she glares at Pumbaa. He sheepishly grinned as she walked out of the water to shake off the water.

"Sorry." He said before continuing with a lecture, "Now, Princess Kiara.. as Simba's daughter, you know better than to go off all alone. You could have been hurt!" He snorts as both Lion and Meerkat had wide eyes, she turned toward the warthog, "But… but…"

Timon shrieked as he lept down, with one goal in mind: Make sure the heir is intact, "Hurt?! Oh…" He leapt and moved about the cub, checking every inch of her body, "Simba would kill us! You didn't slip a disc, did ya?"

She moved about, trying to get him away, "B-But-" But he wasn't listening, "Catch a fever, get a hangnail?!" His tiny hands picked up her paw, his eyes moving along the claws, annoyed by his actions, Kiara pulled her paw away, "Nnngh! Timon.." she grunts in annoyance.

He looks at her with confusion as he points to himself, "I had one once." He stated as he went to grab a vine, "Very painful." Pumbaa noted to her as his friend used a jungle leaf to cover her, "Excruciatin'!" Timon comments as he shades her, she glares, "Darlin'... with your complexion, you should stay outta the sun." She growls and swats the branch away, "Whaaat? Do ya wanna wrinkle?" He frowns in annoyance as he attempts to pick it up again.

"Would someone please just listen to me?!" She growls in annoyance, Pumbaa was too busy cleaning the water from his ears as Timon turned to Kiara, "I'm sorry, I wasn't listenin'. Didja say somethin' princess?" He asks with a smile, as if she wasn't really talking to him. 'Obviously, you weren't..' She thought before saying in annoyance, "I'm not just a princess, you know. That's only half of who I am!" she groans, she hated being called a princess.

"Oh, uh...Who's the other half?" Pumbaa asks the cub with confusion, Kiara blinked, unsure how to answer, "Uh.. well, I, uh.. um.." She stuttered, trying to explain as Timon waves it off, "Well, while you're figurin' it out, let's eat!" He said happily as he and Pumbaa walked to the logs, he snaps his fingers as Pumbaa lifts up a log with a grunt, Timon grins as he pulls out a leaf full of bugs, "Grubs!" He says happily as Pumbaa lifts the log back down, then comments, "The other white meat!" (A/N: Wait what?!) The warthog smiles as Timon offers the grubs to her, hoping she'd try it, "And so high in protein!" the meerkat adds as the cub cringed in disgust, hissing out, "Eww! Gross!"

Timon frowned, forgetting she was a princess and nothing like Simba, at least in 'Hakuna Matata', "No?" He then to the warthog, who was drooling madly at the sight of grubs, "How 'bout you, big boy?" Timon asks as Pumbaa took a long whiff of the grubs, then smiled, "Ah..Love grubs!" he smiles as Timon nods, "Not like…" Timon said softly, "Love!" they said in unison as Timon tossed a grub into Pumbaa's mouth.

The warthog was about to chew, until Pumbaa felt something off about it, then began to gag a bit, coughing up some of the legs then hiccups and spits out the bug, coating it and the others in his saliva, Timon groaned in annoyance, "Ohhh.. You always do that!" He shouts, grossed out since he wanted some, "Ya take a bite outta every one! And then put it back, it drives me crazy!" He cringes, so sick of it, "But you can't tell from the outside which are the real slimy ones!" Pumbaa countered with a grin at the mention of slimy grubs.

Timon raised a brow, as if Pumbaa grew a second head, "Slimy?!" He took a grub and gave a smug grin, "Pumbaa, my corpulate compadre. It's th'crunchy ones that make the meal!" Kiara rolled her annoyed eyes as he smugly grinned as he ate the grub, but he stopped as Pumbaa muttered, "Slimy…"

"Crunchy!" Timon countered

"Slimy!" Pumbaa snorted

"Crunchy!" Timon yelled

"Slimy!" Pumbaa bellowed

As they argued, Kiara grinned and slowly slipped away, seeing this as an opportunity to escape the droll conversation. The conversation fading as they now had something else to say

"Less filling!"

"Tastes good!"

"Low Fat!"

"Check Please!" Timon finally finished as he realized something was missing, "Wait a minute...Kiara?" he turned and realized she was not there, "K-Kiara?...where are ya?!" He asks softly, no answer was given

Both animals looked at each other, realizing what this meant, "KIARA!"

Meanwhile, the lion cub giggled as she leapt along the log, glad to be away from the two nuisances. She felt a surge of thrilling excitement as she went along, but then a tad of guilt...What if daddy found out? If he did, he'd probably keep her locked up inside until she was an adult.

Then it hit her, all she was to do is leave before she got caught! But before she could think it through, she tripped and fell onto something, grunting in slight pain as she slowly got up, shaking dust off herself

Suddenly, a growl was heard behind her...

* * *

**Finally done with this chapter, more to come soon so stay tuned. Read and Review**


End file.
